


Skipper's House Rules

by Jacques_Carneses



Category: Australian Rules Football RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Deepthroating, Dom Nat, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, First Time, Fremantle Dockers, Hayden is 19, Hayden-centric sorry, Humiliation, I probably missed more but oh well, Kinda, M/M, Nat is 28, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Punishment, Riding, Sex Toys, Sub Hayden, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators, Vomiting, so nothing major, straight to gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23757229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacques_Carneses/pseuds/Jacques_Carneses
Summary: Hayden Young is a highly-rated draftee from Victoria who not only finds himself moving to Perth, Western Australia, but living with the captain of the Fremantle Dockers, Nat Fyfe. Living with one of the superstars of the competition was talked up as one of the best privileges and experiences Hayden would have.But one day when he breaks some fairly simple rules of Nat's, his skipper has to lay down the ground rules and remind him whose house he is living in - by any means necessary.
Relationships: Nat Fyfe/Hayden Young
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Skipper's House Rules

**Author's Note:**

> I do NOT own the AFL, the Fremantle Dockers, Nat Fyfe or Hayden Young. It is purely a work of fiction. If you are not familiar with these two guys, I would suggest a Google search on both. 
> 
> I was inspired by an interview Hayden did where he talked about living with Nat, and this was the result. Any feedback or comments are welcomed :)

Nat walked through the front door to a totally quiet house. No lights on, just the orange glow of the evening sunset shining through the windows. There was no noise, just the gentle hum of the refridgerator coming from the kitchen. No sign of human existence at all really. Everything was perfect, every surface spotless, every item of furniture exactly as Nat had left it.

He was a perfectionist.

He did a tidy up of the house every morning before he left for the day, and would do another round of tidying before he went to bed at the end of every night. He showered every morning, and showered every night. He changed his sheets every few days, feeling conscious of the smell of sweat and musk that came from being an athlete, even when it wasn’t even there. He made sure he never left the house without being clean-shaven, which included his legs – because, duh, he’s a footballer – and everywhere else too.

He knew being a perfectionist made him a prime target for his team-mates’ roasting, often calling him high-maintainance and referring to him by the name ‘Natalie’, because he often spent longer taking care of his appearance than his missus did. But he also didn’t care, because it made him easily the most desirable player at the footy club, and he was self-aware enough to recognise that he enjoyed the ego-stroking of being so desired.

Male fans wanted to be him, female fans wanted to be with him.

He knew he wasn't perfect, but he loved the perception of being so.

So he was visibly taken aback, and confused, when he walked down the hallway and entered the kitchen to find a mess. Or at least what Nat would consider a mess. A bowl, with what looked like the remnants of two-minute noodles, was sitting on the bench next to the sink, not in the sink filled with water like it was meant to be. Next to it was a glass of water, a quarter full with a chewed-up lemon inside it, with a pool of condensation forming at the base and spreading across the surface of the bench. Beside that was a chopping board, stained with lemon seeds and juice that was slowly drying. And on the other side of the sink, a damp tea towel scrunched - not folded - on the counter, rather than on the handle of the oven where the tea-towels belonged.

To the normal person, it would be just a minor chore to do when they got home from work. To Nat, it was an instant mood-kill. He felt agitated, frustrated, like his skin was crawling and his face was on fire. He just wanted the mess gone, and he wanted to blow up on who had caused it. And he knew exactly who had caused it.

His new house-mate Hayden Young.

The young, pale 18 year old with the long, silky blonde hair and icey-blue eyes, newly drafted to the Freo Dockers. He was Freo's first selection at the draft, automatically making him their most important selection, per se. And solidifying his status as the club's current 'golden boy', the club's captain and most idolised superstar, Brownlow Medalist Nat Fyfe had taken him under his wing, literally opening his doors for the teenager to help him settle in in the early stages of his big move from suburban Victoria to a coastal town in Perth.

For the most part, Hayden had been the ideal house-mate. Already a quiet, low-key. and polite kid at the best of times, living with the intimidating presence of one Nat Fyfe had only made him even more reserved. But he was not shy. His willingness to keep to himself and not show his emotions was often misconstrued as timidness, or rudeness on a few occasions, but neither were the case. He simply didn't like attention, didn't need it. He just wanted to let his footy do the talking, and never upset anybody.

And the majority of the time, Hayden did an excellent job at keeping up with Nat's strict, air-tight house rules. It was mainly the pressure of not wanting to bother Nat that kept him on his toes.

But he was still a typical teenager, who needed reminding to put things back where they belonged; to leave no trace of his presence in any room he'd been in; to take each dish out of his room once he was done with it to avoid a dish-pile starting. It wasn't a whole lot different to living with his own dad really.

Speaking of Hayden, Nat hadn't even noticed the teen sprawled out on the couch, feet hanging over the arm, as he was so distracted by his "mess."

'Typical', Nat thought to himself as he stared at Hayden napping on the couch, one arm raised above his head, covering his face, in nothing but a plain white T shirt and running shorts. It wasn't unusual for the boys to have a late-arvo nap after a whole day of training and working out, particularly for Hayden, who was still adjusting to the lifestyle of being a professional athlete. On this occasion, Nat had some media commitments that held him back a few hours, meaning he'd got home late. Usually he'd let Hayden rest, or if he was tired himself, he'd jump on the other couch and have a nap too.

But not today.

Today he was pissed. Hayden really had picked the wrong day to get on Nat's bad side.

Nat picked up a cushion and threw it at Hayden, the boy jolting awake with a startled expression on his face, looking around in confusion, rubbing his eyes and brushing the few stray strands of blonde hair out of his face. "Oh, hey," he said casually as he saw it was just Nat. 'Hey'? Nat thought to himself, 'who does this kid think he is?'

It's possible Hayden had gotten too big for his boots. Or maybe he earned that level of comfort after being such a good guest in Nat's home. Either way, Nat just wanted to put him in his place, remind him that he was nearly a decade his senior, that he was lucky to be in the home of Fremantle's bronzed God.

"The fuck happened in the kitchen?" Nat said with such attitude he practically spat the words at the sleepy boy on the couch. Hayden looked around, first at the kitchen, then up at Nat, then back to the kitchen.

"I, uhhh, what?" Hayden mumbled.

"The fucking mess everywhere!" Nat growled, walking off as he finished his sentence, heading into the kitchen. "Bowl sitting here, glass leaking shit everywhere," Nat was basically barking now, like a stressed out housewife having some sort of kitchen meltdown.

"Shit, sorry, I was just so tired, I forgot, I'll get it," Hayden started churning out words at a rapid pace, genuinely panicked that he'd put his first foot out of line since living with his leader. He began to climb up from the comfortable cloud of the couch before Nat stormed out of the kitchen in Hayden's direction.

"No, it's too late, I'll do it. But you obviously weren't paying attention to the rules, were ya?" Nat said through gritted teeth. Hayden was legitimately shocked by Nat's reaction to what he thought was a harmless mis-step, though he was suddenly aware of how much of a trigger point this was for the older man.

"I'm sorry," was all Hayden could muster, head bowed as he sat back down on the couch abruptly, unsure of what his best course of action was given Nat's current mood.

"You're gonna be sorry! Stand up!" Nat barked as he moved over back to where Hayden was sitting. Hayden immediately obeyed, standing upright with military precision. He looked nervous, his blue eyes darting around the room, then back and forth between the ground and Nat, whose own eyes had become darker than Hayden had ever seen them.

Nat approached Hayden, moving closer until Hayden could literally feel the body heat radiating from Nat, who reached a hand forward, stroking fingers through Hayden's blonde strands tucked behind his ear. He let out a low hum as he ran the hair through his fingers, almost studying it while Hayden looked on with uncertainty and apprehension. "Mmmmm, hair's a mess, typical teenager. No pride in your appearance."

Hayden subconsciously wanted to speak up and remind Nat that perhaps no one at the club had a more similar hair style to Hayden than Nat did, besides Stefan Giro. But Hayden knew Nat didn't really have a problem with Nat's hair, nor did he think his hair was a mess. He knew he had to let Nat have this moment to take a jab at him, and he had no choice but to take it.

"Take your shirt off, let me see your body. Bet it looks like shit," and for some reason, the unexpected demand was easier to process than the cutting insult that followed it. So Hayden simply pulled his white tee over his head, exposing his pale and still-developing muscular frame to Nat and the entire living room, which might as well've been filled with five-hundred people, such was his feeling of humiliation at his predicament. Nat just stood there, one hand on his hip, the other perched under his chin, as though he was pondering what to do or say. He peered at the boy's body, an experimental hand running from Hayden's shoulder, down to his bicep, giving it a squeeze and smirking at how the lad tensed at the contact.

"Yeah, not bad," and Hayden seemed to relax a little at that. "Not great, either."

"Sorry," Hayden just muttered. Nat just burst out into laughter at Hayden's ridiculously illogical and stupid response. He wasn't sure if Hayden even knew what he was apologising for. Was he still thinking about the mess, or was he genuinely apologising for his boyish body that was seriously nothing compared to Nat's Action Man-esque frame.

"Tiny body, really," Nat just said quietly as he placed a hand on Hayden's shoulder and spun him around so he could see the sharp knobs of Hayden's spine, how it bowed down and led to a very faint scattering of dusty blonde hair around the dimples of his lower back. "Matches your tiny cock, doesn't it?"

And woah, that blindsided Hayden. Why did Nat have to bring his cock into it? And why did Hayden care that he'd done so? This was all just a joke. Sure, it was embarrassing and humiliating for Hayden and he didn't find it funny at all and kind of wanted it to be over now, but it was ultimately just a harmless joke Nat was playing, something that would become an inside joke they'd run between them for years to come. Hayden wasn't feeling bothered that his captain was now talking about his cock while he stood there and basically perved at his body while he was shirtless. Hayden definitely wasn't feeling self-conscious about how Nat was right about his cock. It wasn't tiny, but it was average size at best. Definitely nothing any of the girls he'd been with had complimented him about.

When Hayden looked up, face flushed, cheeks red and eyes bulging in panic, Nat just stood there, eyebrows raised, tilting his head to the side as if he was waiting for Hayden to make the next move, confirmed by the dry, "Well?" he let out as he waited for Hayden to respond to his question.

Hayden genuinely didn't know what Nat was talking about. He wanted to respond with a sarcastic, "Well what?", but he knew that would only incur more of Nat's wrath. So he just stayed quiet, stared at the ground, the painfully awkward silence of the room as the two stood there, playing a silent game of chess with each other's thoughts, becoming overwhelming, like the cringe of it all was going to simply swallow him whole. But it was quickly broken by movement from Nat. First a shoulder slump and then an eye-roll.

"Fuck sake, do I have to do everything around here?" Before Hayden could even blink, Nat had lunged forward, using two hands on either side of Hayden's hips to grab the waistband of his gym shorts and pull them down, watching the fabric slide down to Hayden's mid-thighs, as the most pleasant surprise of all emerged: Hayden's flaccid cock, perched over a set of smooth, plump balls, hung freely, looking just as unspectacular as Nat had imagined, though probably bigger than he'd given the kid credit for. And then it suddenly hit Nat: Hayden had gone commando. Which, of course, it was pretty normal for him to get out the shower and just pop on a pair of shorts or sweatpants and not bother with underwear. It was an all-male house, and they were both straight, so what difference did it make if a nut-sack fell out while moving furniture or a dick-print appeared in one of the guy's crotch while watching TV?

But knowing that the situation had escalated to Hayden being fully naked right in front of him, because of his desire to go commando, only seemed to inspire Nat to

want to find out even more about what Hayden was like. He ran the backs of his fingers over Hayden's cock curiously, closing his eyes to savour the feel of the flesh against his fingers, then turning his hand over so the tips were caressing every vein and every tiny, little pulse in the shaft.

Nat was straight, no doubt, but he can still remember the Mark Harvey days, when he was a youngster at the club and the likes of Matthew Pavlich, David Mundy, Stephen Hill and Matt De Boer showed him the ropes of fooling around with your team-mates. He can still remember all of their cocks, in the palm of his hand, in his mouth, in his arse. He'd been waiting for a youngster beautiful enough and naive enough to revive those pleasures he'd experienced. When Hayden moved in, he'd found his boy. And when Hayden pissed him off, he'd found his opportunity.

And it was all going to plan, as he felt the familiar throb of cock hardening against his fingers, much to Hayden's dismay, a sharp grimace coming from the boy as he recognised the feeling of arousal, but hated the reasons for it on this occasion.

"Why you getting hard? You a fag, Hayden?" Nat asked, secretly loving the response he was getting from Hayden's body, but loving taunting the boy even more.

"No, no way, not at all, I've never - y'know, no I'm not!" Hayden fumbled with his words, as it dawned on him that Nat must like cock. Or maybe he just likes him. He didn't know, and he didn't care - he just wished he wasn't the object of Nat's attention right now. As his cock reached full hardness in Nat's hand, growing to a respectable size while Nat wrapped his fingers around it, Hayden realised he was in way over his head, particularly when Nat set about stroking his cock with a steady pace. He was literally getting a handjob from a guy. How had he allowed this to get this far? Did he even have a say in the matter? It was his captain, so of course he did. He knew that for whatever the hell was going on in Nat's mind, he'd never, ever hurt Hayden, and only wanted the best for him.

He wanted to speak up, to tell Nat to stop, but as he opened his mouth to speak, all that came out were breathless moans, panting and swallowing heavily as he basically submitted himself to the undeniable pleasure of a firm hand jacking his cock with a steady and sure pace. Nat knew what he was doing, and suddenly Hayden's mind was filled with images of Nat wanking his own cock. In his bed, late at night, down the hallway from Hayden's room while he was pretending to be "asleep." In his bathtub, when he would tell Hayden he was going to shower off the day's sweat but would really lay in his own filthy water and get himself off.

Oh god, what the fuck was happening to him?

Why was his cock becoming, somehow, even harder at these thoughts? Why did he want to see Nat's cock, or see Nat stroking his cock, showing Hayden how he does it to himself and comparing it to his own actions on Hayden?

"I, uh, I want," and Nat just chuckled, knowing exactly what he was doing to Hayden, reducing him to a spluttering, incoherent mess just from the stroke of his hand around his teenage cock. "I want to, oh fuck!" Hayden exhaled as he leant his head back, the beautiful arch of his neck with the sharp bob of his Adam's apple a sight that Nat just couldn't resist. He dove straight in, planting wet, sloppy kisses all over Hayden's exposed neck, feeling the boy instantly tense, and realising he had to distract him. So he got his teeth involved, sucking firmly on the soft skin of his neck, earning a strained moan from Hayden. He felt hands instinctively reach up to grasp at his hair, both holding him away in apprehension but also pulling him closer to him, chasing more of that contact he didn't know he needed.

Oh yes, Nat remembers that feeling very well, he had that same feeling the first time he'd had Garrick Ibbotson's cock in his mouth, and from then on, he knew he just wanted more, so Matt De Boer barely gave him a second to rest after Garrick's throat-fucking before he slid his own cock in and set about doing the same to Nat's mouth, and he just took it, and loved it.

"Tell me what you want or this goes away," Nat said firmly, gesturing down towards the hand still moving up and down on Hayden's cock. But Hayden couldn't speak. His mouth was open, lips so dry and unable to form any words, eyes could barely stay open, save to bulge out of his head at particularly sharp strokes and tugs from Nat's talented fingers.

"Fuck, you know, c'mon, shiiiit," Hayden moaned, and he just nodded his head towards Nat's crotch. And Nat could barely contain the joy that he felt. He must've had a gigantic cheshire cat grin plastered across his face as he understood what Hayden was asking. He had the boy won. He was his now. Under his charm, under his control, under his power. Not that he ever wasn't. After all, he was a club legend, a captain, a superstar and a sex symbol, and Hayden? Well, Hayden was just a draftee, disposable to Nat until he proved himself, on and off the field.

Nat decided to tease Hayden more, bringing his lips back to Hayden's neck, sucking further on the already-bruised and sensitive red flesh, while he removed his hand from Hayden's cock to slide down to his balls, cupping the sack in his palm and using the tips of his fingers to rub and massage them, feeling the movement and loving the effect he was having on the innocent eighteen year old.

Just as Nat was thinking about the innocence of Hayden, the boy did something decidedly not innocent. Surging forward, he desperately tried to clutch at Nat's belt, which was tucked in to the polo T-shirt he was wearing, and the moment he did so, Hayden realised he'd made a mistake. If he was going to try and take the lead, take some of that authority away from Nat, he really needed to be smooth and swift with it.

"You little bitch, what do you think you're doing?" Nat said as he slapped Hayden's hand away, then brought his other hand up to slap Hayden's cheek, the skin instantly turning a dark shade of pink, blonde hair flying across his face as his whole head shook from the action.

"I just, why am I the only - y'know, I want you to be," and Nat knew what Hayden was trying to say, despite how shaky and broken his voice was now sounding. He wanted Nat to be naked, too. He wanted to feel less humiliated by the fact he was naked, getting a hand-job from his captain in the middle of the living room. But this wasn't about sparing Hayden from humiliation. It was about the exact opposite of that.

"You're too fucking big for your boots, kid. First you disrespect my home by leaving your shit all over the kitchen, and -"

"I'm sorry! I was gonna clean it!" Hayden interrupted, voice raised, finally finding some back-bone, though he quickly realised what he'd done.

Nat slapped Hayden again, and brought a finger down to tweak at Hayden's pink nipple, before squeezing it harshly, earning a groan of pain from Hayden as his face scrunched up in agony, jaw clenched, beads of sweat beginning to break out on his forehead and trickle down the sides of his face. Nat was infuriated. He couldn't see the genuine hurt and humiliation he was inflicting on Hayden, nor could he see the remorse he'd feel the next day if he went through with this emotional manipulation of a good kid. No, all he could see was red.

"You want my cock then, do ya?" Nat said angrily, hastily yanking his Dockers polo shirt out of his belt, pulling it over his head to expose his ridiculously and intimidatingly ripped physique - which Hayden couldn't even admire, such was his current state of alarm - and then working furiously on the belt buckle. "You wanted to see this big cock, you're gonna get this big cock, OK?" Nat said, glaring directly into Hayden's eyes with a venomous anger as he worked his suit pants down, pulling them over his leather shoes clumsily. "Yeah, you will." Nat was now just muttering things to himself, ad-libbing his own torture of the boy.

"Turn the fuck around!" Nat yelled, so loud that half the neighbours in his quaint affluent estate could probably hear, though he didn't give a fuck. As far as they would know, he was just barking orders at a bird he'd pulled (which was actually not far from the truth on several occasions.)

Hayden couldn't have moved any faster to obey Nat's command if he tried, spinning around so his back was facing Nat, as he stared into the kitchen - the scene of the crime - and he remembered: not half an hour ago, he was asleep, enjoying a fairly standard late afternoon nap. And now he was butt naked in front of Nat fucking Fyfe, and getting slapped and called names, all the while dealing with an insatiable, and unexplainable, craving to see Nat's cock. Or for at least Nat to be naked with him, so he was not the only one. But something told Hayden that was the entire point of this, and Nat wasn't bending on this one.

He heard the clinking sound of a belt buckle, the stinging sound of a zipper being undone, and the shuffling sound of pants falling to the ground. They were familiar sounds to Hayden. Not that he'd been having sex for long, or had even done it that many times, but he'd had enough experiences with his girlfriend to know those sounds and what usually followed them. He swallowed heavily at the mere thought of it, but put his own mind at ease by thinking, surely Nat wouldn't...

Before he could think any more, Hayden felt an assertive hand pressing itself to Hayden's lower back, pressing and pressing until gravity pulled Hayden down to the couch, his hands falling forward to catch his own body weight and stop himself from face-planting into the leather. He became acutely aware of the position he was currently in: face down, arse up, hunched over like he was presenting his arse for inspection.

He quickly attempted to muster the strength to move up, stiff cock bumping the couch and leaving a trail of pre-come in it's wake, but Nat just kept his hand on Hayden's back, holding him in place as he gazed down at the arch of Hayden's back, the muscles in his legs straining as he was bent over, the way his blonde locks had fallen over his face while he tucked his head down in the cushion of the couch.

Nat placed both hands on Hayden's hips, shoving him forward, stopping him from falling with momentum once he had his knees up on the couch. Hayden instinctively knew to place his hands on the back of the couch for balance, and despite the embarrassing predicament he found himself in - no doubt looking rather slutty - he was relieved for the change in position at least affording him more comfort.

As he wondered what his mates back in Melbourne, and his new mates at the Dockers, would think if they saw him right now: knees on the couch, resting on the back of it while he's bent over with his arse out like a schoolboy about to be spanked. He felt a deep flush overcome his body just at thought of it.

His thoughts were interrupted by a sharp 'hoik' sound that he recognised as spitting.

And then he felt it.

Wet, soft flesh nudging between his hairless thighs, then he felt it slap against his skin with more purpose, and he became distinctly aware that shit, ok, that was a cock. Nat's cock.

He still couldn't see, and the cock was gone just as suddenly as it had appeared, but he could hear. He heard the faint fapping sounds of Nat, presumably, stroking his cock. He heard the gentle grunts Nat was letting out, presumably, in frustration and anger, and taking it out on Hayden. And he heard the sound of another wad of spit, presumably, to go in -

Wait, why was Nat's cock nudging between his arse cheeks?

Hayden craned his neck to try and get a look at what was going on behind him, but he could barely manage any strength right now. He was mentally and physically drained. All he could focus on was the truly foreign feeling of Nat's cock sliding up and down his crack, the smooth glide of skin on skin, which Nat himself couldn't resist moaning over. He didn't know if Hayden shaved his ass. It was unlikely. But he was grateful the boy was naturally hairless, just smooth, pale, teenage skin all over that he just wanted to cover in come and remind him just who the boss was.

Hayden had to admit - he liked the feeling. It was as soothing as a massage and just as stimulating as Nat's earlier stroking of his cock. He'd never really thought about ass play before. He wasn't overly keen on it, nor was he totally against the idea. But his girlfriend had just never made it an idea to consider, but fuck, it felt good. But oh my god, why was he thinking like this? This was fucked up, this was not the Hayden he wanted to be or thought he was. He shouldn't be enjoying another dude basically rutting off against his bare ass like this.

But shit, he didn't want it to end either, even started using his arms to push away from the couch, pushing his body back into the contact, creating more friction that only made Nat smirk and grind into Hayden's ass with even more deliberate thrusts.

One such thrust was so deliberate it stopped sliding against Hayden's hairless crack and actually began pressing more insistently against the tight furl of muscle, wet and squelching from Nat's pre-come and the natural sweat of Hayden's body, but still resisting by reflex. His virginal hole doing the work that Hayden's brain - incoherent, and practically putty at this point - couldn't do.

But the feeling of the head of Nat's cock pressing, begging for entrance into the most intimate part of Hayden's body, was enough to jolt him into awareness. He instinctively brought a hand back to his ass, covering his hole as his body tightened and he sat more upright on the couch, briefly forgetting about the state of total submission he was supposed to be in.

He won't lie, as soon as he'd moved and Nat's cock was gone, no longer pushing all warm and wet against Hayden's skin, he missed it. He wanted more, more of whatever their little grinding session would lead to. But he was also scared. He didn't know why his mind wasn't completely refusing the idea, why his cock was still rock hard as it leaked his own pre-come onto the leather below, why he wanted Nat to take things further but couldn't vocalise it...

Luckily Nat didn't give him that chance, just swatted Hayden's hand out of the way and nudged his cock against his hole again, this time more forcefully. But Hayden wasn't relenting. This was the one thing Hayden couldn't give him. At least not easily. And Nat sensed that.

"Alright, fine." He slumped back, shuffling away from the younger boy beneath him, shoulders slumping as he brushed his chestnut brown strands out of his face. "You don't wanna do it like this?" Nat asked caustically. Hayden just closed his eyes, head bowed down between his shoulder blades so all Nat could see was the beautiful curve of his pale spine and the elegant arch of his muscular back.

"Ahhhh, no, fuck," Hayden barely let out in between his heavy panting, he was so drained of energy, so exhausting from just the fight he had to put up to keep his dignity in-tact, but it was too late. It was already well and truly out the window. Here he was, bent over on Nat Fyfe's couching wanting the man himself to do... <i> something </I>, even if he wasn't sure exactly what that something was. And God, if Nat didn't touch him again soon he was going to implode... "I need, to, y'know," Hayden mumbled again, head tucked into the back of the leather couch now purely out of embarrassment at the implications of his words. No, his <i> pleas. </i>

"You need to be prepped don't you?" Nat asked again with even more venom in his tone. He was met by Hayden straightening himself up again, shifting his ass back towards Nat, chasing the contact and the friction of his wet, rock hard cock against his bare ass again.

"Fuuuck," Hayden moaned in affirmation, hoping his captain would recognise Hayden's attempts at forming a coherent approval and get the hell on with it. But there was still no cock, no warm flesh pressing against the back of his thigh, no fapping sound from Nat stroking his own cock or preparing it to enter the boy. None of that. If anything, it felt like Nat had actually moved even further away, shifting back until he was sitting on the coffee table, further than an arm's reach away from where Hayden desired him to be.

"Say it," came the blunt voice of Nat breaking the silence, save for Hayden's continued desperate whimpers and panting like a bitch in heat.

"Shit, I need to be, fuck, prepped," Hayden said, tilting his head back to look the older man in the eyes as he said so, body filled with so much sexual energy he didn't even register the embarrassment at doing so that he thought he would.

Nat's eyes squinted, sharpened his laser focus on Hayden more like he wasn't satisfied with the boy's attempts at persuasion. Hell, it wasn't even persuasion at this point. It was mercy. Nat knew full well he could've slid inside the boy in one swift motion, opened up the boy with his thick cock and just made him take it until it became comfortable, if it ever did. But no, if Hayden was so desperate to avoid that scenario, he wanted to make him earn it. So he kept glaring at Hayden with even more intensity, his eyes somehow becoming darker to the boy on the couch, grunting as he craned his neck back to keep looking at his mentor.

And then Hayden understood, finally began to pick up on the cogs that were at work in Nat's twisted mind.

"I'm sorry, I - I -" the words weren't coming out easy. His mouth just couldn't form any coherent syllables, all he could think about was cock, cock, cock. Nat's cock. Inside him, and how fucked up that was, but how much he didn't care at this point. "I _want_ to be prepped. I want it," Hayden finally got out, noticing Nat's body language loosen up and his head nod slightly in approval.

"Good boy," Nat said, hand sliding down between his legs to resume the stroking motions on his cock as a faint smile appeared on his face. Or more like a smirk. Either way, it made Hayden feel good to make Nat feel good. In a way, despite the current, rather slutty predicament he found himself in, it was no different to when he did something in the gym or on the training track to make Nat happy. Hayden craved that approval from one of the game's very best superstars, and it was only now that he realised he wanted it _all_ of the time.

Hayden felt a warm, reassuring hand come to rest on the round curve of his ass cheek, different to the firm hold they had when Nat was trying to grind the shit out of Hayden's teenage body. And then it was gone. And Nat was gone. He heard foot-steps, bare on the timber flooring in Nat's home, pacing into another room and then Hayden was left in the living room all by himself, alone with his thoughts as he sat in the doggy style position feeling depleted, yet satisfied that he was going to get his way.

Well, _hopefully_ get his way.

Nat re-emerged from the hallway, his sculpted body totally naked, hard cock swinging heavily between his meaty thighs. He was holding a number of supplies in his hands. Two different tubes of some sort of liquid - lube, Hayden assumed - and what looked like a ball. Or an egg. Or something. He couldn't really tell. Nat was moving so quickly, with such assertion that before Hayden even had time to process it, Nat was back on the coffee table, out of Hayden's line of sight, and stroking his cock again.

Hayden kept looking back briefly, waiting for Nat's next move, which never came. He let out a groan of frustration at Nat's inaction, which only earned a devious chuckle of excitement from Nat.

Hayden heard the click of a cap opening and looked back to see Nat drizzling lube all over his cock, the thick shaft now shining from the moisture, head all red and swollen from Nat's firm strokes, making Hayden realise just how turned on Nat was. At least he wasn't the only one, then. He could also recognise the vague scent of strawberry, and realised it was coming from Nat's cock, and Nat just winked and bit his lip seductively as he stroked his cock with the strawberry-flavoured lube.

There was no choice but for Hayden to moan at how ridiculously turned on he was. He just wanted something to happen, _anything_. And then Nat threw a second tube of lubricant on the couch next to Hayden, who picked it up curiously, only to be disappointed when he saw it was just ordinary lube.

"Yeah, sorry, ran out of the flavoured stuff. Used it all on meself," Nat said teasingly.

Hayden just stared at the bottle as he held it in his fingers like it was an artefact or something, puzzled as to what he was supposed to do with it when Nat seemed to have already taken care of himself. Unless...

"You wanted to be prepped, so go on." Nat said dryly, the dots slowly connecting for Hayden, as a sense of dread overcame him. "Do it yourself."

And just... no.

Hayden wasn't gay. Yeah, he might've enjoyed the feeling of Nat grinding his cock up against his ass, but who didn't love a good humping session? Every boy had probably used his pillow at least once in his life, that didn't make them gay just because he was trying to emulate that same pleasure with another dude. But touching his own ass? Touching _any_ ass? That was one step too far. That was homo shit, stuff his mates would roast him for, and not even in a light-hearted, humorous way. That was stuff that would fuck with his mind so much and make him so embarrassed to be in his own skin that he probably would just quit footy, wouldn't ever wanna show his face at the club ever again.

But his hands picked the tube up, and his fingers clicked the cap open, and he drizzled the lube onto the tips of his index and middle fingers, and brought them around to his ass, and rubbed at the small stretch of skin between his balls and his hole, experimentally swiping at the skin trying to find his target.

And wait, why the fuck was his body disobeying his brain? Was it not listening to all of the above reasons why _not_ to touch his own ass?

But the fingers kept poking and probing around up and down his track, and his brain froze completely when his fingers came into contact with the small furl of muscle he immediately recognised as the rim of his hole. Holy shit. He was touching his own ass hole. He was so lost in the new sense of exploration, the foreign feeling of his entrance against his fingers that for a good ninety seconds, he did nothing but run the very tips of his fingers over the sensitive flesh. As much as the sight of Hayden on all fours, bent over on the couch with a hand reaching back to touch his own hole was delicious to Nat, he was growing impatient. He cleared his throat, which successfully jolted Hayden out of the strange daze he was in from this new discovery, and he suddenly felt the pressure to be more daring.

He pressed the tip of his index finger against his hole, and the discomfort was obvious. He realised he'd not applied anywhere near enough lube, and hurriedly scrambled to drizzle more on, becoming slightly nervous as he felt Nat's watchful glare following his every move. Once his fingers were heavily coated, drenched in the cold, sticky liquid, he brought them back to his hole, this time using his middle finger, probing against his entrance with more fervour and feeling the wet squelch of the lube covering his hole and helping to loosen the muscle up enough. And then the very tip of his finger sunk forward, instantly swallowed by the ring of muscle clenching and constricting around the digit.

He couldn't control the sharp moan that escaped from his throat. He suddenly became hyper-aware of his own body. How warm and prickly his skin felt against the leather, how his long blonde hair was sticking to his shoulders and neck and forehead from sweat, how his cock was throbbing, twitching furiously every thirty seconds or so, begging to be pleasured. And he became aware of how warm he was inside, the rubbery texture of his rim as he wiggled his finger around it to loosen it up. And when his finger plunged forward, entering his body all the way up to the third knuckle, he loved the velvety walls of his anus closing around the digit. It was unbelievably intense, a feeling he'd never experienced before and didn't know was possible. He didn't even know if he loved it or hated it, but he didn't want it to go away.

No, there would be nothing worse than the feeling coming to an end. He craved more of it, his body needed it. So he brought a second finger, his index finger, back to his hole and used the same tactic, wiggled and probed until his hole gave in, both fingers driving into his body with an accidental force that made him moan and shout a strained, "FUCK!"

"Yesss, that's it," Nat whispered, himself panting from the rapid movements of his hand going up and down his own erection. "Keep goin'" Nat encouraged.

And why would Hayden object? Not five seconds had passed before he was building a slow and steady rhythm with the two fingers inside of him, curving them and bending them and thrusting them into his hole, just like he'd done with his girlfriend dozens of times. It didn't feel all that differently, really, just warm, wet, tender flesh being massaged by fingers, only it was _his_ flesh, and _his_ fingers. He was bringing _himself_ this enormous, newly-discovered pleasure and that thought only spurred him on, fingers becoming desperate as he thrust them in and out with a rough but sloppy pace that led to Nat being able to easily hear the squelching of his wet hole being opened, and the sharp grunts and exhales in time with the thrusts coming from Hayden himself.

Nat had been with some of the hottest girls in Australia, and had had his fair share of guys, too. But watching this scene with Hayden unfolding before his eyes was honestly one of the most mesmerising, sexiest things he'd ever seen. Everything about it was perfection. How the muscles in Hayden's back tensed up every time he thrust his fingers in too harshly. How Hayden's thighs were shaking and trembling from the strain of holding himself in that position for so long, and holding himself up when all he wanted to do was collapse into the leather couch in a puddle of tears and sweat and cum. How Hayden kept peering little looks back over his shoulder at Nat, checking for affirmation, recognition that he was doing it right and doing it how Nat wanted him to do it. How Hayden's bright pink hole was stretched so tightly around his own fingers, but clenching around nothing but air every time he removed them on every outward stroke. How the trail of leftover lube and sweat from Hayden's cunt was dribbling out around his fingers, catching on his rim and oozing down his completely-smooth taint to land in a pool at the start of his ballsack.

It was fucking beautiful.

But he wanted to see more. He leant forward and, he doesn't know why, but gave Hayden a quick, but soothing, kiss on the globe of his ass cheek, and whispered, "that's it, doing sooo good," and then stood up. Hayden's movements became kind of jarred at the disruption, but he quickly relaxed again when he saw that Nat wasn't going anywhere, simply moving around to the other side of the couch so that he could be face to face with Hayden.

Somehow, being face to face with Nat, eyes meeting with an unobscured view, was even more intimidating than when he was behind him, unable to see Nat's actions and reactions. Hayden's movement on his hole was inevitably going to stall at this change, but Nat just reached a gentle hand forward, caressing Hayden's cheek and stroking softly, running his thumb over Hayden's plump bottom lip, red and swollen from obviously biting it the whole time. And see, this is why Nat needed to change the angles up, so he could appreciate these small things he would've missed from behind, as much as he was already missing the sight of Hayden stretching his own hole open.

When Hayden looked up, all wide-eyed and cheeks flushed, Nat knew he had his full and total attention.

"Keep going babe, and add a third."

And Nat second-guessed himself for a second. _Babe?_ He wasn't sure that was the right move to make when he had Hayden _so_ close to where he wanted him. But apparently it barely registered with Hayden, who simply nodded, closed his eyes to lean his face into the soft contact of Nat's palm, and then added a third finger into the mix, immediately feeling the difference as his hole was stretched impossibly tight, tighter than he ever imagined any guy could be stretched, let alone a straight guy whose an ass virgin.

It was harder to have any consistency or rhythm with his thrusts with three fingers stuffing himself, but he did his best, and was honestly more focused on Nat, who was mere centimetres away from his face, rubbing a gentle thumb over his lip still. When the thumb probed more, Hayden instinctively opened his mouth, lips wrapping around the digit and taking it all the way in his mouth, sucking on it with intent. Nat was lost in the warmth of Hayden's mouth, the obedience and willingness of the boy, and Hayden smiled ever-so-slightly around his thumb at the breathy moan Nat let out.

Hayden had his eyes closed, focused on sucking on Nat's thumb in time with the movement of his fingers inside his hole, and he hadn't noticed Nat shift closer, cock hard and red and throbbing and outright at a ninety-degree angle from his body, inches away from Hayden. He removed his thumb from Hayden's mouth, and before the boy had time to protest, Nat was thrusting his cock against Hayden's face, at first holding it up and wiping the shaft down Hayden's cheek, catching him off guard, before he aimed the cock at Hayden's mouth more. Hayden knew what this meant, and honestly, he wasn't avoiding it, but he had to put up some kind of a fight. As meagre as it would turn out to be, lips sealing tight in refusal at Nat's insistent cock, before a heavy slap from the cock against his mouth was all it took for Hayden to relent.

He reluctantly opened his mouth, tilting his head forward as he took the cock in his mouth, lips stretching around the giant piece of man-meat, mouth sliding down around it until it was all the way in, nudging the back of his throat and causing Hayden to instantly gag, eyes welling with tears and spit quickly collecting at the sides of his mouth.

"Woah there, gentle," Nat said softly, willing to show the boy some love now that he had him where he wanted him: on all fours, fingers stretching his own ass out and mouth full of Nat's big cock. Nat reached a hand forward, placing it on Hayden's hair, stroking the blonde strands then grabbing him by his man-bun, digging his fingers into his scalp and forcing Hayden's head down on his cock more. The boy's eyes widened as he was forced to take more of his cock, choking and spluttering, tears now streaming down his cheeks as Nat just held his head in place and fucked his hips back and forth, cock sliding in and out of Hayden's mouth.

He felt Nat lean forward, his huge frame casting a shadow over him and the new angle forcing his cock deeper into Hayden's mouth than it had before, until Hayden's nose was pressed against Nat's pelvis and Hayden puked up some saliva all over Nat's cock, part of it spraying back on his own face. The strange feeling didn't stop Nat from his goal, as he extended his fingers from the base of Hayden's spine, over his tailbone and down his crack until his fingers met Hayden's, which were still plugged inside his own hole, lazily working it open. Nat's fingers nudged Hayden's out of the way, leaving his hole untouched momentarily. While he continued fighting the urge to further puke all over Nat's cock, Hayden assumed Nat was going to replace his fingers with his own and continue prepping him. 

But instead, Hayden felt something entirely different. It was cold and plastic, unlike his own fingers which were warm and soft. It was small and round, like a ball, and oh - it was pressing against his entrance, and then it was stretching his ring of muscle far more than his fingers did, and then it was inside him, pushing through that initial resistance from his rim and now nestled inside his ass. 

Hayden pulled his head back from Nat's cock. "Ohhh fuck," Hayden moaned, half in pleasure at the erotic pleasure of being so full, and half in pain at the uncomfortable feeling of being so, well, full. As Hayden tilted his head back, neck arched and showing all the veins, Nat's cock throbbed at how sexy the boy was. Not his usual type, that's for sure, but the more he was punishing him, the more he was being aroused by him. 

"Y'like that? Got a vibrating egg inside ya," Nat said in a taunting tone, knowing he was breaking the boy with every new sensation and every new level of filth he was exposing him to. Hayden had no idea what a vibrating egg was, but he got a visual sense from the feel of it, how it sat in his ass exactly how he'd envision an egg doing so. And then he remembered Nat holding the object in his hands, and the thought that Nat, his captain, one of the most alpha males in Australia, actually owned one of these vibrating eggs made his brain swirl. He thought about Nat laying in his own bed, bringing the egg down between his legs, pressing it against himself and entering it, how deep it would go - ew, why was he thinking about this?

Before Hayden could even shake the thoughts out of his head, Nat was insistently pressing his cock against his mouth again, and Hayden, with swollen lips, strings of saliva dribbling out of his mouth, opened and obliged, taking it all the way to the hilt. Nat felt his cock hit the back of Hayden's mouth to be met with only a slight gag, and he ran an appreciative hand through Hayden's blonde strands, resting in his man-bun to show the approval that he was learning to take cock.

Nat continued to use his hands to guide Hayden down on his cock, picking up the pace until he was forcefully fucking his face, Hayden's cheeks red, eyes streaming with tears, damp blonde hair now stuck to his sweaty face, piercing blue eyes looking up longingly at Nat. 

A particular sharp thrust caused Hayden's arms, resting against the couch and holding himself up, to give out, forcing his entire body to shift and the vibrating egg to somehow sink further into his ass. He let out a sharp moan at the change in feeling, entire body clenching and his voice more hoarse than it had been the entire time. 

  
"Shiiit, please, please!" Hayden was grunting, panting like a dog, exhausted, but desperate, and not even sure what it was he was desperate for. "Please man," Hayden whimpered pathetically as he hung his head into Nat's hip, sobbing while fighting the urge to reach behind himself and take the egg out. Or push it deeper. He didn't know. He just needed something _more_.

Some light appeared at the end of the tunnel for Hayden as he felt Nat pull away, his presence no longer lingering over him, his hard cock no longer bobbing within a tongue's length of his face. He would've bothered to lift his head and follow Nat's movements, but the constant vibrations from the egg, purring cosily inside his tight heat, was sending him delirious. He felt like he was floating on a pink cloud, drifting higher and higher with each intense pulse against his prostate from the object. 

But the sudden and sharp insertion of fingers and pull of the object had Hayden crashing back to reality, as the egg was withdrawn from his ass, and he felt more empty than ever. His hole was clenching around air, the cool draft entering his body through the quivering rim, and he instinctively reached a finger back to plug his hole, not entering it, but just pressing against where he was open. 

"Ohhh yessss," he moaned quietly in satisfaction, for the first time not even caring what Nat thought of him as he was so caught up in the immense pleasure of keeping the pressure on his hole. Though he was acutely aware of the question that was circulating through his brain as he rubbed his hole to his heart's content: what the hell had he become?

"Yeah, look at you, you slut." Nat said through a smirk, seemingly echoing Hayden's own ashamed sentiments towards himself. "God, your hole is so fuckin' loose now."

He began rubbing his cock up and down Hayden's sweat-stained crack, catching it on the ring of muscle that was now clenching, just asking to be filled, the wet head of his cock nudging Hayden's own finger out of the way. 

"Awww yeah, fuuuuck," Nat was whispering, almost growling, as he slid his cock against Hayden's hole. "So fuckin' wet, it's like a pussy, I could just -" and he interrupted himself by digging two fingers into Hayden's hole, now wet and gaping and easily welcoming the digits. They sunk deep into Hayden, earning a yelp from the boy hunched over on all fours, and another when he hooked the fingers upwards and curled them in a 'come here' motion, scissoring the virgin open better than his own fingers ever could.

"Yeahh, you could _definitely_ take this cock," Nat said as he let a wad of spit drop onto his throbbing rod and used his free hand to lather it up and down the thick piece of flesh, covering it until it was sufficiently lubricated. 

"Shit, _please_ ," Hayden was still panting, to himself, to Nat, who knew. But it was hot as fuck, and it was all the motivation Nat needed to remove his fingers and immediately replace them with his cock. Both guys let out surprised gasps when Hayden's hole opened around Nat's mushroom tip before clenching around it, suffocatingly tight and warm, the squelching of flesh evident to both as Nat's lubricated head rubbed against Hayden's almost-slippery anus. 

All of the moisture made it that much easier for Nat's cock to slide all the way into Hayden in one swift motion, until his pelvis met the curve of Hayden's ass, his balls were pressed against Hayden's perineum, the urge for friction too much to resist as he began moving and thrusting. At first Nat moved in a circular motion, hips gyrating as he buried himself to the hilt inside the younger lad, chasing that familiar sensation of fucking in and out of a tight, warm hole. And once an accidental thrust found Hayden's prostate, and the blonde boy let out a silent shriek, back arching off the bed, Nat knew it was time for any niceties to be over. 

He withdrew his hips, earning a girlish moan from Hayden, who looked pleadingly over his shoulders into Nat's eyes, and fuck - it really was cruel how crystal clear and deep blue Hayden's eyes were. As he pulled all the way out until just the tip of his cock was still inside Hayden, the head pulling on the pink, swollen flesh of Hayden's rim, he closed his eyes, held his breath, and prepared to enter heaven.

Sensing Hayden's eagerness to be filled again, Nat drove his cock into the boy below him again with an unrelenting force, pummelling into his prostate as if he knew how and where to find it like the back of his hand. 

"SHIIIIT, oh yes, right... there.." Hayden grunted as he braced himself on the couch, hands turning a shade of pale from grasping the leather so intensely. 

"Yeah? You like that?" Nat asked, surprised at himself that he was pulling out the clichéd dirty talk from pornos, but he genuinely wanted to hear Hayden tell him he liked it, and what he wanted. Hayden was always so reserved, like he was wound-tight, even though he didn't seem to have anything in his life to make him so. He'd punished the lad enough - hell, he was now backing himself onto Nat's cock like a bitch in heat - but Nat now wanted to see Hayden just enjoy it, to be happy, to let his hair down. 

Which gave Nat an idea. 

After a few deep thrusts into Hayden's prostate, he withdrew his cock again, getting the exact same look from the boy that he'd got not two minutes earlier. Nat didn't waste any time keeping one hand wrapped around his own cock while the other quickly, and roughly, undid the band in Hayden's hair, his man-bun unravelling until his silky blonde locks were flowing out almost down to his shoulders. _God, this boy really is fucking beautiful_ , Nat thought to himself as he gazed at Hayden from behind. But it still wasn't enough. 

He grabbed Hayden's hips, feeling the muscular, but still undeniably teenage, frame as he manhandled him until he was standing, Nat sliding behind him so that he was sitting on the couch, warm and sticky from Hayden leaning on it and sweating on it for so long. Once Nat was comfortable, he spread his legs, pulling Hayden down until he practically fell into Nat's lap, straddling his waist, one leg on each side of him, Nat's cock resting against the crevice of Hayden's ass crack, both knowing fully well where they really wanted it. 

"Up," Nat said simply, more gesturing than speaking, and Hayden got the picture, using what very little strength he had left in his legs to lift himself up, arms shaking as as he rested his hands on Nat's bulging biceps for support. He didn't know what Nat was doing, nor could he see, but when Nat withdrew his hands from under him, and he slowly lowered himself, he instantly felt that familiar feeling of a wet cock head pressing against his entrance. Hayden didn't know how the new position would be any different really - his girlfriend had never rode him before - but when he felt the tip of Nat's cock enter him again, and how easily it slid inside him as the new angle allowed him to sink down onto the shaft, he suddenly understood the hype.

"Ohhhhhhh," he moaned lowly, like all the worries were leaving his body and he was, finally, in true bliss. Nat didn't hear any words, a definitive yes or no in favour of the change in position, but he could tell from the state Hayden was in that it was all affirmative. Neck craning as his head tilted back, mouth open unable to produce anything but either stunned silence or breathless moans. 

"Yeah, this is good," Nat said cockily, and all Hayden could produce was a hapless nod. 

Hayden was now impaled on the cock of his skipper, the curve of his butt cheeks resting against Nat's balls nestled up beneath him; thighs slapping thighs as Nat helped him move up and down until he had a steady rhythm going, until he was enjoying the constant thrusting against his prostate, until he felt confident enough to, maybe, try it himself. 

He moved his hands from Nat's biceps and brought them up to rest on Nat's firm chest, feeling the wide expanse of smooth, hairless skin under his skin, and as he looked down, dug his fingers into Nat's pecs to support himself, he realised Nat didn't have any obvious flaws. He was all perfect skin, save for a few battle-hardened scars, all muscle, all bulges in all of the right places, wide eyed and plump-lipped. He made a mental note to maybe take it upon himself to kiss Nat, but he had other things on his mind at the moment as he rose himself up and then brought himself down on Nat's cock. The slapping of skin was loud, as were the moans both men let out at the more rapid thrust. And both started chasing it. 

Nat's hips were erratically twitching, trying to thrust hard and fast to replicate that incredible feeling, but Hayden, to his credit, wasn't having a bar of it. Using all the strength he could muster as a 19 year old trying to pin down an athletic beast ten years his senior, he held Nat's body in place and used his own to milk Nat's cock, grinding up and down, round and round on Nat's cock, biting his lip as he curved his spine to get more bend and stretch into his downward thrusts. 

"Oh shit boy, you... you sure, this isn't... your first - your first time?" Nat said in between heavy pants, himself getting exhausted but relieved to have Hayden be doing all of the work. And Hayden, face visibly cringing at Nat's stinging verbal humiliations, really was doing all the work. His core and leg muscles were in overdrive as he bounced himself up and down Nat's cock with fervour, and, when he concentrated really hard during each upward thrust, his hole was clenching around Nat's cock.

Nat was at first surprised at the sensation of Hayden squeezing his anal muscles around his shaft, eyes widening as they met Hayden's in total pleasure; and that surprise turned to satisfaction, as a smirk broke out across his face and he subliminally relaxed his body even more, allowing Hayden to continue using his hole to milk the larger man beneath him. The feeling of a tight teenage cunt milking his cock almost brought Nat to the edge, and seeing Hayden's blonde locks flying everywhere with his insistent thrusts, and the look of sheer focus and determination on Hayden's face - the furrowed brow, the tongue out in concentration - made him seconds away from losing it completely.

And Nat couldn't have his orgasm come on Hayden's terms. 

No. Effing. Way.

He wrapped a strong arm around Hayden's lower back, where it was arched to create more action, and the strength of Nat alone pulled Hayden down like gravity. The boy collapsed on top of Nat, their torsos now pressed against each other chest to chest, the change in angle leading to Nat's cock jabbing Hayden's prostate even sharper. 

"Owwwohhhhhhh fuck!" came Hayden's shriek-turned-moan as he was laid out flat on his skipper like a pancake, but the moment to comprehend it all was short-lived as Nat took the new angle as an opportunity to piston into Hayden with relentless precision, striking his prostate every time that all Hayden could do was pant his way through it, eventually feeling that familiar tingling in his balls, creeping up into his stomach. 

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, shit, oh, fuck," Hayden was pathetically whimpering with each brutal thrust. "I'm gonna, shit, shit," 

And then Nat felt the distinct strings of warm, sticky come splattering across his own stomach, shooting out of Hayden's cock and landing in between both of them, covering their torsos in his horny teenage spunk. The ropes of come seemed to last for an eternity, overwhelming Hayden so much that he had to bury his head in Nat's neck, eventually sinking his teeth into the smooth but sweaty skin of his neck just to stop any more pathetic moans from escaping his mouth. This challenge was made no easier by Nat's continual thrusting, rabbiting into the clearly oversensitive and overstimulated boy he was holding into his body and onto his cock.

"Sssshh, that's it," Nat whispered into Hayden's damp hair throughout his thrusting, himself getting close and torn between the desire to comfort Hayden through what was undoubtedly the most intense and unique orgasm of his young life, and the urge to just use his pale skinny body to his cock's desire. He went with the latter, choosing to ignore Hayden's incoherent and slurred pleas and attempts to pull himself out of Nat's grasp, and instead using his pliant body to jackhammer into. 

The boy was so limp, it was as if he'd turned to jelly as he continued crying and panting his way through the physical exertion and the post-orgasm fatigue. He felt so much guilt using him in this way, and that guilt only turned him on so much more that he couldn't even control his orgasm if he wanted to - which he didn't. 

He held Hayden down on his cock as he spread his legs to thrust himself up, burying his cock inside the boy's ass to the hilt, and began emptying his balls inside the former-virgin. 

"Ohhhh yes, take it, feel that come, take it all," Nat was exhaling as Hayden just grimaced, soaking in the truly bizarre feeling of what felt like a galleon of come just pumping into his rectum, filling him up with warmth until he felt it begin to seep out of his hole around Nat's cock. Just as Hayden had to bite Nat's neck and shoulder to stop his helpless moans, Nat pressed his face against Hayden's hair and closed his eyes, trying to stifle any sign of how truly intense his own orgasm was. This wasn't supposed to be a big deal for Nat, just another night of hot sex. But it did feel different. He'd never had a fuck so powerful and so intense and so completely mind-numbing, and he wanted to savour every second of it, and hold Hayden as close as he possibly could, for once not caring how vulnerable he might've appeared.

"Oh my god," Hayden mumbled, trying to shuffle and wiggle his way out of Nat's hold again, this time Nat relenting, but both guys couldn't help their moans as Hayden slid off Nat's cock, which left his body with a 'pop' sound. Nat gasped with the sensitivity of his softening, come-soaked cock, and Hayden gasped with the emptiness of his sensitive, come-filled hole. He felt traces of it trickling out of his rim, down his taint and the backs of his thighs. He instinctively brought a finger down to - he didn't know, clean it? wipe it? feel it? - but the slightest touch of his index finger against the swollen ring of muscle made him cringe.

"Ow, oh shit," Hayden whispered quickly, hoping Nat wouldn't notice. But nothing escaped the older man's attention. 

"You'll be OK, roll over," Nat said, running a soothing hand around Hayden's spine until the red-faced boy obeyed and laid onto his back on the couch beside Nat. 

_What a sight we must make_ , Nat thought to himself as the two guys sat on the couch, sweaty, panting messes side-by-side, covered in come and refusing to look each other in the eye.

Nat made the first move, picking himself up off the leather until he was down on the floor on his knees, awkwardly shuffling over until he was between Hayden's spread legs. Hayden didn't even attempt to protest as Nat just ran his hands over Hayden's thighs, rubbing circles until Hayden got the hint and began spreading them, and that was all the invitation Nat needed to wrap his palms around each limb and push them back, folding them against Hayden's chest until the boy was sliding down the leather, ass hanging over the edge of the couch.

From this angle, with his ass cheeks at Nat's eye-level, all open and exposed, Nat could see the aftermath of their passionate fuck. How pink and swollen Hayden's hole was, gaping and clenching around thin air, closing every few seconds then oozing Nat's milky come with a pulse. And this repeated over and over, even as Nat pressed a gentle finger against his opening, earning a sharp moan from the boy. 

"No, please," Hayden whimpered, arm reaching up to cover his face in humiliation. "I can't," 

Nat's cock twitched at how fragile Hayden sounded. 

"Don't worry, not gonna finger you," Nat said, even as he entered the tip of his finger into Hayden's hole, feeling the squelching heat as come and ass juices soaked the digit. "But you do look too content for someone whose supposed to be punished."

And Hayden's arm dropped, his eyes now meeting Nat's directly, both in confusion, and in fear. It was spooky how easily Nat, who himself seemed utterly exhausted in his post-orgasm slumber just sixty seconds earlier, switched back into domineering mode. Everything from the dark glint in his eye to the stern tone of his voice. 

Nat kept eye contact with Hayden as his arm fumbled around on the ground for something out of Hayden's point of view. And then he slowly, as if revealing an identity behind a mask, raised his hand, and Hayden was mortified. Nat was holding the vibrating egg, still covered in glistening ass juices Hayden had produced. 

"Shiiiiiiit," Hayden moaned as he tilted his head back, resting it against the back of the couch, almost in defeated acceptance. Which Nat sensed, making what otherwise might've been a hard sell suddenly an easy persuasion. 

"It's better than my fingers, trust me. You wanna feel full?" Nat said, again caressing the pad of his finger over Hayden's soaked hole, teasing him with what he knew he wanted. 

  
Hayden nodded.

"You wanna just relax though?" And Nat entered the finger again, Hayden's hole sucking around the digit again, the boy squeezing his eyes shut tight in pain again, and nodding again. 

"Then I want you to wear this, for as long as I tell you, then your punishment will be over, OK?" Nat's eyes were darker than Hayden had ever seen them, but a simple, "Yeah, yeah OK," was all it took for Nat's eyes to suddenly sparkle again, a warm smile bursting across his face, appreciating Hayden's cooperation and good faith.

Hayden pinned his legs to his chest, allowing Nat to use one hand to hook into his oversensitive hole, the warm flesh of his ring of muscle stretching. 

"It's OK man, just gotta open you up again," Nat whispered soothingly, total concentration on his face as he focused on opening the boy's hole again enough to enter the egg, watching in awe and fascination and arousal as his hole stretched around the toy to accommodate it. All swollen, dripping wet flesh just pulled tight around the egg that was now lodged so far inside Hayden that all that was visible was the round tip of it poking out of Hayden's hole, the final bit proving too difficult for Hayden's hole to even close around. 

"Better be careful that thing doesn't slip out, alright? You don't want it to happen and have to get it back in your cunt yourself, do ya?" Nat said cockily, tapping Hayden's ass as if to gesture for him to stand up. And Hayden tried, slowly, but he was cringing. His whole body was tensed up, he was inhaling sharply, eyes darting across Nat's body, as if he was expecting something else. 

"What?" Nat asked simply, eyes meeting Hayden's in curiosity, before it dawned on him. "Oh, this?" And he held up the remote that came with the egg, letting Hayden get a good look at it before putting it in the pocket of his pants, which were still discarded on the floor. "Won't be needing that..."

And Hayden was relieved, because after all he'd just been through, the erotic ordeal and physical exertion his body had endured, he didn't think he could handle the sheer stimulation of that god-damn, motherfucking vibrating egg again.

"... yet."

Hayden's eyes bulged and he gulped as he stared at Nat in confusion, and Nat just met his gaze obligingly. 

"I said I wanted you to wear it, didn't say it would be on." Nat's words again gave Hayden some relief. "But I'm sure you've figured out by now I can be pretty, uh, temperamental. My mood changes like the weather. So, I'll keep the remote near-by just in case."

Nat's taunting was so impressive, made all the more effective by his casual picking up of his clothes and wiping off of his cock and torso Hayden's sticky, but drying come. 

"Now get upstairs and get to bed. Got a big training sesh tomorrow, pretty excited actually!" Nat said with a big cheshire cat grin plastered across his face, leaving a stunned Hayden to awkwardly stand up and bend down to collect his clothes, a difficult task when you've got an ass full of plastic. He felt so embarrassed as he picked up his briefs and his shorts and his shirt, still feeling the come of another man going tacky between his thighs, and the full weight of the egg buried in the wet heat of his ass. It was like a walk of shame on steroids. 

As he traipsed up the stairs, more of a waddle than a walk, clenching his butt cheeks in determination to keep that egg inside him, he heard Nat downstairs in the kitchen cooking something in the frying pan, the owner of the house wasting no time in moving on from something that would be circulating in Hayden's mind for hours, days, weeks, even months, maybe. 

That night, as Hayden laid in bed, legs spread to avoid the discomfort of his ass cheeks being close together and bumping against the tip of the egg poking out of his hole, he knew fully well he'd be getting no sleep. Not when his high-maintenance and highly-emotional house-mate had his finger on the proverbial switch to Hayden's body. 

That same night, as Nat fell deeper into his sleepy stupor, cock throbbing with arousal at the memories of his most enjoyable fuck ever, he knew fully well he'd be in for the best day of his year the next day. Especially when he thought of all the training drills his young and naive house-mate could do with a vibrating toy lodged in his ass.


End file.
